


holding on to something pure

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: feel the beat, love (all you've gotta do is dance) [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fluff, Happy (day late) birthday miku!, Hurt/Comfort, Mikus grumpy when she first gets up but who isn’t?, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Routines, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a cute thing to celebrate Miku, might. write more ngl, she deserves to be happy, wrote this p quickly I just wanted something to say I love miku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Following after her was never tiring.





	holding on to something pure

Time always moved. Even as rays of light shined and warmed a bed, the clock ticked down time as the girl laid. It was something she couldn’t change, couldn’t halt, no matter her stance of the situation. She could simply watch, as time changed, the sand wearing down. 

“Miku-Tan?” Rins voice rings out, deceptively light, something nervous the under current. From under the covers, she groaned. “Miku-Tan, you should get up. I made something for you!” 

Her girlfriend was as bright as ever, even as Miku borrowed further into the cover. She remembers a time where she was like that, too, smiling bright despite the pain in her heart. She hasn’t stopped that, persay, but she doesn’t bother to try when she doesn’t want to, anymore. What’s the point in that? She’s accepted her sadness. For better or worse.

“Miku, seriously.” Rins incisive voice nags, and for a second, she wants to punch her. She sighed. She really shouldn’t think about her like that, Rin always tried her best to help her. She groans again, annoyed. “I’m up.”

Her pigtails are in disarray again, when she sits up. She forgot to take them out, once more, last night. The light still beaming from the window aluminates her grumpy face, eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed in a squint. The shift from the dark covers she was huddling under to the warm light hurt. She had a headache already.

Rin was prepared for such a thing, though. She smiled, holding a glass of water and some pills. Miku scowled harder, grumbling under her breath. “You know I don’t like water.”

“I know,” her girlfriend continue to smile, “But it’s good for you, and you need to drink it. You can’t just drink tea and sprite all the time.” Her smile was somewhat ominous.

“Watch me,” Miku glared.

Rins eyes sharpened. “I will force this down your throat, if I have to.”

It was a promise, not a threat. Miku knew her girlfriend, she didn’t play around with her health. It was sweet, but Miku wished she really didn’t. She wasn’t worth it. 

Besides, it was so _tiring_.

Another sigh, more of a groan than a rush of air, and Miku picked up the water. Despite her complaints, she was grateful for it. Her throat always felt scratchy and dry, touch parched, in the mornings. Or evenings. Or whatever time she woke up.

She downed a gulp, snatching the pills from Rins hands, shoving them in her mouth without fanfare. They burned a bit as they went down. Rin frowned. “You really shouldn’t take them all at once.”

Miku waved her off, gulping down more water. It was probably good advice, but Miku hadn’t the patience to do that. She’d rather use her limited reserves for more important things. She was used to pain, anyways. She didn’t particularly feel inclined to explain herself, though. It was too much of a bother to put it into words, to have a conversation about it, especially since it was so small. She’s sure Rin understands, anyways, simply lecturing by habit by now.

Soon, the cup was empty, and Miku heaved a breath. The burn in her throat still lingered, but it was better now. She could already feel the advil kicking in, too, forever grateful her girlfriend knew her so well. Rin quirked a brow. “You drunk that awfully quick for someone who supposedly hates water.” A echo of a smirk touched her lips. 

Miku blushed slightly. “Yeah, well. I was thirsty. I don’t know why you always act surprise, we do this every morning.”

Rins smirk softened at that, into something fond. Miku looked away. “You get such a cute blush every time.”

She huffed at that, even as her cheeks darkened. “You’re embarrassing.” Rins lips only quirked up more in response. “Well, come on, birthday girl. Are you gonna get out of bed now?”

Pout softening, Miku looked up from her bangs. Normally, she was taller, but sitting down on the bed put her under Rins height. Rin was always so cute, fitting in Mikus arms perfectly. She sighed again, thinking herself unfair. “I don’t deserve you.” She mumbled.

Rin frowned. “Of course you do. It’s my choice to be with you, Miku, because I love you. Your my light. I don’t mind being yours, too.” 

Again, her blush darkened, even as tears gathered and a small smile curled up on her lips. “How can you say that with a straight face? Your so embarrassing Rin-Chan.”

“Says the girl who just used Chan.” Rin laughed.

“You use Tan! That’s _way_ more embarrassing.”

Arguing good naturedly, Miku pulled herself out of bed, bumping her shoulders with Rins gently. She smiled. “Last week you said that I was the world to you, and then sung a edited version of ‘the world is mine,’ Miku-Tan.”

“That’s not fair, that’s _different_!”

“_How_?”

“Because you _are_ my world.” Miku grinned cheekily.

Rin sputtered, cheeks flaring red. “Miikuuu!”

“What, you can dish it, but not take it? Well, you are my world! You’re adorable and cute and I cherish you! I’m forever thankful for the time we spend together!”

Rin covered her face, blushing. “STOP.” 

“It’s true!” Miku giggled. “You’re amazing and I love you!”

“_MIKUUU_.” Rin was pouting, voice a whine. “Whyyy do you always do this?”

“You get a cute blush every time!” Miku parroted her words back to her with a laugh, eyes crinkling with delight. Rin groaned. “You’re insufferable, you know that?” 

“But you love me!” She chirped

“Yeah yeah, let’s go see what I made you, you goober.” 

Miku faltered, breath stuttering at Rins smile, before taking her hand with one of her own. “Yeah,” she said a bit breathless, “Lead the way, Rin-Chan.”

Following after her was never tiring.

* * *

A motified version of electric angel blared on their speakers, Mikus deadpanned look contrasting Rins cheeky grin. “This is revenge for the world is mine cover, isn’t it?”

Rin nodded pleasantly, and Miku sighed.

Still, it was a fond one, this time.

(And if she listens to it when she’s down no one has to know. It’s cute, okay? Ridiculously cheesy, but _cute_.)


End file.
